


Suprise

by The_Shy_One



Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Bruce Wayne, Bisexual Bruce Wayne, Bisexual Hal Jordan, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Lingerie, M/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Bruce gets a surprise package from his boyfriend. He shouldn't be shocked and yet he is when he sees what it is.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Suprise

In his hands was a package, soft and bendable. On top was a sticky note in familiar handwriting - all capital block letters - saying to open it when he was alone. Bruce was suspicious about what this could be, what the Green Lantern could have possibly sent him this time. The man was always trying to be playful, teasing in a way that left Bruce confused at many points since it went off-script for what he expected out of a relationship. 

_‘Relax, Spooky,’_ _Hal said after giving him a decidedly peculiar present of a Hawaiian shirt that was brightly coloured yellow and had the pattern of the Bat symbol in black all over it. He had stared at the pilot in bewilderment, wondering why Hal would give him this. ‘I’m not trying to do anything bad, just thought you would get a kick out of it.’_

_ ‘Is this for me or do you want to see Brucey wear this for a joke?’ He had asked bluntly, wanting to know. He didn’t know which way it was supposed to be interpreted and he just needed to know. He didn’t want to get the wrong impression. _

_ ‘It’s for you Bruce, just have something lively with all the blacks and fashionably acceptable clothing,” Hal answered, somehow not being offended by the bluntness currently. Sometimes he was, sometimes he wasn’t and it was a balancing act that Bruce still didn’t get right after all these months he spent with the man, but at least he could ask and get an answer from Hal. _

_ Hal was never shy about explaining why something wasn’t good, unlike many others he’d dated before. Hal didn’t know that he was on the spectrum either, but he was sure the man would still treat him just the same. _

_ It was a comforting thought for him.  _

_ ‘Alright,” Bruce said,” Where do you want me to wear it first?’  _

_ That got a smile from the other man and it warmed his heart to see how bright it was, that it was directed towards him. Bruce held the shirt closer to his chest, noticing the fabric didn’t make his skin crawl. It made him smile for a second, glad he figured out this moment. _

The package could also be a trap by one of his Rogue Gallery, trying to be snide or  _ “playful” _ about seeing him being accompanied for fighting crime the last few months by a Green Lantern. It came a few days after Halloween after all, the holiday possibly still having an effect on some of them to send a prank or message to Bruce about their illegal activities. 

He sighs, knowing he would have to open it up to find out whether it was Hal or any of the Rogue Gallery that resided in Gotham. He goes to his bedroom, figuring it was better to be safe than sorry when it came to Hal’s or any of the Rogue’s idea of presents (many examples from both having to be hidden away from other’s eyes, lest he be the butt of the joke for the next week.)

He sits on the bed, scissors in hand as he stares at the package. A breath in, a breath out and Bruce starts to neatly cut off one end of it. Then he takes out a clear plastic bag, sealed to keep the clothing from wrinkling or being coated with anything that would ruin the fabric.

It’s folded in a way that doesn’t give away what it is beyond it being black. 

Bruce squints at it, definitely knowing it’s Hal who sent this. A sigh and he pulls back the flap at the top and pulls it out of the bag. It unfolds as he holds it up and looking it over, he wants to bury his head into his hands. 

It was lingerie. Lingerie with faux lace and the patterns of bats into that faux lace. It also looked like it wouldn’t cover the front where his dick would at all, no, it looked like it would frame it. 

He should have expected this from Hal, the man after all liked to poke about the stick being up his ass after all. Even for matters of sex despite how disproven that line of thought had been with a few of their repeated performances. He continues to stare at it, wondering if this was a prank or a persuasion tactic to introduce something to their sex lives. Bruce could see where it might be sexy, especially since the size seemed like it would fit Bruce’s body. 

He wouldn’t know unless he asked. He had to ask and hoped he followed along to make this another moment to look back on fondly. 

Or maybe he takes charge and switches the teasing back on the other man. 

It wasn’t difficult to get it on. Even less difficult to stand in front of his mirror and take a picture on his secured phone. Bruce sends it through a message, heart pounding as he waits. 

All he had said was  **‘Like what you see?’**

It was a few minutes before the three little dots popped up, moving as Hal started to text him. Bruce watches, wishing the man would hurry up so he could know if failed or not.

When Hal answers, the text reads  **‘Damn Spooky, you really clean up.’**

Then another one comes through before he can start typing and it makes Bruce smile.  **‘Want me to come over? I think you might be a little cold in that.’**

**‘Sure. Come warm me up.’**

Bruce was happy for once to see a green streak across the sky a half-hour later. Even if he would chaste Hal for it later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this got started because a friend sent me a pic of a bat patterned lingerie and it made me jump to the thought of 'Hal would so buy this and send that to Bruce for shits and giggles.' My friend then proceeded to encourage me to write this crack drabble when I told them my idea because they're good (evil) like that and I knew I couldn't pass up writing this. Also included a bit of Autistic Bruce since I like that headcanon and wanted to try my hand at it a bit. Hopefully, it came out good! :D
> 
> Anyway, hope it was a fun drabble to read! :D


End file.
